Nothing Left
by gsrshipper9
Summary: Sara and Gil have had the fairytale life. They have 2 daughters Kassie7, and Marissa3. But one day, their fairytale ended. Sara and her daughters were brutally murdered and Gil is left to suffer. CD! GSR! more summary inside


Nothing Left

A/N: Short angsty one shot. CD! This is a dark story and no happiness. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: Nope not yet. I still don't own CSI or its characters.

Summary: Sara and Grissom have had the fairytale life. They have two daughters, Kassie-7, and Marissa-3. But one day, their fairytale ended. Sara and her daughters were brutally murdered and Grissom is left to suffer. Haunted with the memories of his family, Grissom feels he has only one choice. CD! GSR!

Three weeks, two days, 17 hours, and 34 minutes. That's how long it has been since he lost his reason to live. Three weeks, two days, 17 hours, and 35 minutes. That's how long it has been since he felt alive. Three weeks, two days, 17 hours, and 36 minutes. That's how long it has been since he _wanted_ to live.

He sits on his and Sara's bed watching the clock slowly tick time away. One more minute passes by that he wishes they were here. Another slowly ticks away that he wishes he was dead. He isn't supposed to be there. His house has been closed since that day.

He hasn't left his hotel room since he entered it those solemn weeks ago until today. His friends haven't seen him and he hasn't said one word to anyone. It's been so long since he has heard his own voice that he has forgotten what it sounds like, but he hasn't forgotten the sound of her voice or their laughter.

He stood up and walked out of his and Sara's bedroom and made his way into his daughters' room. It was pink. He never understood how Kassie and Marissa were so different from him and Sara. They were both so sociable and defiantly not shy. They were untouched by the evils of the world and so very innocent.

Unable to look at the empty room any longer he went downstairs to finally face his demons. He leaned against the hall entrance not able to enter the living room yet. He let the tears roll down his face as he made his way to the center of the room. This is where his wife was found. Stepping over where Sara would have been lying he walked a few more feet until he came across the spot where his daughters were found, huddled together as they were shot.

He stepped back until his legs hit the couch and he fell backwards onto it. He stuck his hand into his jacket pocket and felt the cold metal brush against his finger tips before pulling it out. He hunched forward with his arms resting on his legs as he loosely held the gun in his right hand. The bloodstains of his family taunting him. He could no longer take the sick images of them dieing and brought the gun to his head.

The metal was cool against his finger, but warm and inviting against his temple. He could feel the shaking of his hand and the tremors his sobs caused his body.

Closing his eyes he counted backwards from ten, trying to calm himself as he gave up. 10, 9, 8… He dropped to his knees, as he imagined Sara doing when the bullet ripped through her back and then her head. 7, 6, 5… He watched his children die so many times at night as he slept and could see the hatred in the killer's eyes. 4, 3, 2... His finger slowly descending upon the trigger.

"Gilbert Grissom! Drop the gun!"

Another sob racked his body as he yelled back, "No!" Catherine ran over to him and wrestled the gun away from him. She held the gun above her and he fell to the ground crying. "Why'd you stop me?"

"This isn't how you should solve your problems."

"It would have taken the pain away." He cried into the carpet.

Catherine picked her broken friend off the ground and let him cry into her shoulder. "You just need time." She rocked him like a mother would a child.

She brought him to her home and sat on the couch with him. He was no longer crying, but unshed tears lined his eyes. He said nothing so she decided to start his healing process. "We all miss them, Gil. We've all cried over our loss. And we've all been grieving."

"You didn't know them like I did." His tears came again and slipped down his face. "They were my life. When they died, I died with them."

Catherine was happy to hear her friend finally talking, but didn't believe in what he was saying. "No you didn't, you're still here."

"Am I?" He stood and walked outside and she followed.

"You'll be ok. I'll help you get back on your feet and you'll be ok."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eight weeks, five days, 21 hours, and 43 minutes. He stood at their graves and looked at the flowers that have been collected over the last few days, mostly from him, but some from the team. Roses for Sara, lilacs for Kassie, and tulips for Marissa, those were their favorites.

He sat before his children's graves first and spoke through his tears. "I miss you. I wish you were still here to brighten my day. I love you, both of you, ever so much. It's been a hard couple of months, but it'll be alright soon."

He moved over to Sara's and sat at the foot of the grave, like he did with Kassie and Marissa. "Sara, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there, I'm sorry I couldn't help. I'm sorry for everything I ever did that hurt you in any way. And I'm sorry to say, but this will be my last visit to you and our girl's grave.

"I've missed you so much I can't take it any longer. About a month ago I tried to kill myself. Catherine found me and she saved me. She thinks that right now I am here to burry my sorrows but I'm here to say goodbye. She thinks that I'm ok but I'm not. I've pretended to be better in order to help her and the rest of our friends. They all think I'm over you and the girls but the truth is I'm not.

"I can't live without you anymore." He took out a single razor from his pocket. "They'll find me here in a couple hours. I left a note to them explaining that there was nothing they could do to help me.

"I love you, and I always will. I'll be with you soon. We don't have to wait any longer to be a family again. I'm sorry I couldn't save myself." He pressed the razor against his wrist and pulled it across slowly. Sobs conquered his body and he shook uncontrollably. Making it final he pressed it against his wrist again and cut a line parallel to the other. Blood poured from his wrist and he could feel himself slipping away.

In the distance sirens were heard but he didn't care. He was so close. The team ran to him and Catherine was the first to reach him. "Grissom! No!" She turned and to him it looked like it was in slow motion. "We need the paramedics!" She shouted and then turned back to him. "Stay with us." His eyes started to close as warmth covered his body. "No! Gil! Open your eyes! Damn it, Gil! Hold on!"

He started to shake and blood poured from his mouth. She was pulled away by the paramedics, covered in his blood. They tried to wrap his wrist and stop the bleeding. After a couple minutes they stood. "I'm calling it, 10:18 pm."

Catherine turned into Brass' arms and cried into his shoulder. Nick, Warrick and Greg turned away and let the tears fall silently.

The next week they all attended his funeral. He was buried next to Sara and his girls. His grave read, 'One man left alone after his family was taken. Now reunited, their family is whole and they can all cross over together. Gilbert A. Grissom. 8/17/56-11/19/07.'

END!

Review! You know you want to!

A/N: I cried so hard writing this! Tell me what you thought about it and if it made you cry. This is my first angsty/ sad fic.


End file.
